Visions Of The Future
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Earth is threatened and so is Usagi's life. The only way to keep Usagi alive is to send her and some of the other senshi to another dimension. But will that work? A Sailor MoonStar Wars crossover. CHAPTER 5 POSTED
1. Chapter One

Notes: Hey! I can't believe I started a new story! I'm so bad! The thing is, I saw Episode 2 a few days ago and I was inspired to write this story. ^_^ I hope you like it! Please review and let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark room, a young woman was tossing and turning in her bed. In a few minutes she sat up quickly, breathing hard with sweat running down her face.  
  
"Selenity-sama!" she screamed. When she realized that what she had just seen was a dream, her breathing slowed down and she wiped the sweat off her face.  
  
"I need to get her out of here." She said out loud to herself. Quickly she got dressed and picked up her watch, but she didn't put it on. She pushed one of the buttons and spoke into it. "Usagi. Usagi, wake up. It's Setsuna. I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."  
  
"Wha-?" a tired voice said. You could see a tired face on the face of the watch. The girl had blonde hair done up in two pigtails that were a mess and had two big blue eyes, although you couldn't see them very well because her eyes were mostly closed.  
  
"Usagi-chan. I need to call a meeting."  
  
"Can't it wait 'til morning?"  
  
"No. This is an emergency. Can you call Ami and Mina and I'll call the others?"  
  
"Sure." Then the connection was broken.  
  
Setsuna sighed and called Makoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later all the senshi were at Rei's Temple. It was about 3 in the morning, so everyone was tired. Everyone, that is, except Setsuna. She was wide-awake with concern.  
  
"Well," she started, "Now that everyone is here, I can start.  
  
"A few hours ago I had a dream. But it wasn't a normal dream. It was a vision about the future. It showed earth being destroyed in a battle with a new enemy and Usagi being kidnapped and tortured."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, wide-awake now.  
  
"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to send her to another dimension. You guys could all stay there until I've confirmed what the meaning of my vision is."  
  
"I don't know." Makoto said. All eyes turned to her. "I mean, I don't think we should run and hide, although maybe it's a good idea to hide Usagi, but we don't all have to go. There would be no one to defend earth."  
  
"I'll be here, and maybe a couple more of you could stay, but Usagi needs lots of protection." Setsuna said.  
  
"Mamoru will stay here," she continued. "I've already talked to him. He said that he also had the same vision, and we both agree that he should stay here. We could have Makoto and Rei also stay here, but the rest of you should go. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Great!" Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah." Minako agreed. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now." Setsuna said as she opened a portal to the new dimension. "There is already a small shack set up on the planet I'm sending you too. The planet is like a large dessert, and nobody lives on it, so you wont have to worry about visitors. If for some reason anybody comes, don't let your guard down. They most likely are enemies."  
  
Everyone nodded as they filed into the portal. Haruka went first, followed by Michiru. Hotaru next then Usagi, then Minako and finally Ami.  
  
"I'll contact you frequently." Setsuna called just before they disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Tell me and I'll do my best to make it better! Flames are welcome. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Notes: Hey! I wrote more! YAY! Please review. The reviews I receive give me inspiration. The more reviews I get the more inspired I get. The more inspired I get the more I write. The more I write the more I post. The more I post the more reviews I get. It's all one big circle! ^_^  
  
Oh, and by the way, the Star Wars characters that are in this story are from Episode 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars.  
  
Thanks: To CsmsProtector for being my beta-reader! You rock! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at their temporary home, they saw that they were in a desert and straight ahead there was a small igloo-shaped building.  
  
"We're all suppose to fit in that?" Hotaru asked questionably.  
  
   
  
"It might be bigger inside." Ami said as she walked towards it. When she reached the door she called back, "It goes under ground."  
  
   
  
"That's good." Minako said as she jogged over to join Ami. "Heat rises, doesn't it?"  
  
   
  
Ami nodded as she headed down the stairs. "It's much cooler down here!" she called back up and within a few minutes everyone was inside.  
  
   
  
"Wow. This is huge!" Usagi said as she looked around. There were ten other rooms. Six bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a sitting room, all of them were pretty big rooms too.  
  
   
  
"Let's all choose our rooms." Michiru said as she walked into one of the bedrooms. "I think they're all the same. One bed, one night stand, and one dresser, and all the furniture is the same style, so all we have to decide is who gets which room, although it doesn't really matter."  
  
   
  
"I'll take this one." Hotaru said taking the one next to the bathroom.  
  
   
  
"And I'll take the one next to Hotaru." Haruka offered.  
  
   
  
"Usagi, you should take the room that's farthest away from the door so if somebody comes in looking for you it'll give us some time to transform and hopefully stop them." Ami said.  
  
   
  
"Okay." Usagi agreed as she went into the room next to the kitchen.  
  
   
  
In a couple hours, everyone was unpacked and all in the sitting room talking.  
  
   
  
"There isn't much we can do here." Hotaru said. "All there is, is sand. Sand, sand, sand, everywhere you look."  
  
   
  
"And a mountain." Ami pointed out.  
  
   
  
"Oh, yes. And a mountain." Hotaru sighed.  
  
   
  
"Maybe we could go for a hike." Michiru suggested.  
  
   
  
"That's a great idea." Minako agreed.  
  
   
  
"I brought bug spray and sunscreen." Ami said. "I wasn't sure what the bugs were like here so it's extra strong."  
  
   
  
"Great! Now, everybody get changed into some sneakers and we'll be on our way!" Minako said.  
  
   
  
After everyone got their sneakers on they all met back in the sitting room.  
  
   
  
"Usagi," Ami began when everyone was there. "Why don't you have your shoes on?"  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I don't feel like going on a hike." Usagi said.  
  
   
  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
  
   
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm worried about earth. Besides, if Setsuna needs to contact us, there'll be no one here. If I stay behind then she'll be able to reach us."  
  
   
  
"But we can't leave you alone. What if someone comes?"  
  
   
  
"I'll stay." Hotaru offered.  
  
   
  
"You sure?" This came from Haruka.  
  
   
  
"Yeah. I'm not into physical activity anyway. I'll stay here and maybe practice my swings with my glaive. And I'll have dinner ready when you get back too."  
  
   
  
"Okay." Minako said. Then she got really close to Hotaru's ear. "Don't leave Usagi alone in the kitchen." She whispered.  
  
   
  
Hotaru held back a grin. "Don't worry everybody. Usagi and I will be fine. You guys go to the top of the mountain and take pictures and when we go back to earth we'll get them developed."  
  
   
  
"Okay. Bye!" they called as they left.  
  
   
  
As soon as they were gone Hotaru asked, "Let's see what Setsuna left us in the kitchen." And they both headed there.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
   
  
   
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
   
  
"Hmm?" the red-eyed woman asked as the young man sat down next to her on the balcony. This balcony had a spectacular view of the moon. It was full tonight.  
  
   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he handed her a mug of hot cocoa.  
  
   
  
"Thanks." She said, taking the mug. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
  
   
  
"About what?"  
  
   
  
"The Moon Kingdom."  
  
   
  
"Really?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah. For some reason, my dream reminded me a lot of the Moon Kingdom, although nobody was kidnapped and tortured then."  
  
   
  
"I see. Don't worry though, Setsuna. Everything will be fine. Just like it always is."  
  
   
  
"I hope you're right, Mamoru." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
   
  
"You wanted to see us, Master Yoda?" Obi Wan Kenobi asked as he and Anakin entered Yoda's meditating room.  
  
   
  
"Beckoned you, I have. Sit down, you must." He said waving a hand to two chairs that were in front of him. When they were both seated he began.  
  
   
  
"To Obsiddian Prime, you must go. A pure and negative power, I have sensed. Investigate, you must."  
  
   
  
 _____________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
"Let's see. We've got chicken, ground hamburger, steak and tofu for meat." Hotaru said looking through the meat drawer.  
  
   
  
"We've got too many vegetables! I don't like vegetables!" Usagi squealed from the pantry.  
  
   
  
"What do we have?"  
  
   
  
"Tomatoes, onions and potatoes."  
  
   
  
"That's it? Oh wait, here's some more. We've got lettuce, cucumbers, mushrooms, carrots and peppers. I think we can make a salad tonight!"  
  
   
  
"Great! Do we have any good salad dressings?"  
  
   
  
"There are none in here. Maybe there are some unopened ones in there."  
  
   
  
"Oh, here they are. Let's see. We've got Italian, Ranch, French and Blue Cheese."  
  
   
  
"Great. Now, we can have Pasta and I'll brown some ground beef and put it in the sauce."  
  
   
  
"Is there any sauce there, because there isn't any here."  
  
   
  
"Nope, but Makoto has been teaching me how to make the perfect sauce. Do we have any crushed tomatoes?"  
  
   
  
"Yep. Here they are." Usagi said as she came out of the pantry with two big ten ounce cans of crushed tomatoes.  
  
   
  
"Okay, now I need basil, ground garlic, parsley, pepper, salt and sugar."  
  
   
  
"Wow! Setsuna definitely got this kitchen prepared. I don't think there's a spice we don't have." Usagi said as she looked through the spice cabinet.  
  
   
  
"Great. Now all I need is a pan."  
  
   
  
"Here's one." Usagi handed a large pan to Hotaru.  
  
   
  
"Actually, let's use this for the pasta and we'll use this pan for the sauce." She said taking another pan from the cabinet.  
  
   
  
"Okay. I'll go get the pasta." Usagi said as she went back to the pantry and grabbed two boxes of Ziti.  
  
   
  
"Okay. Now the water is getting ready to boil and I'm gonna start the sauce. You wanna help?"  
  
   
  
"Are you sure I should? I mean, I might ruin it."  
  
   
  
"Nonsense. I don't care what people say about your cooking. I think it's fine. I think that if you had more practice you could be as good as Makoto."  
  
   
  
"Really?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, now do you want to help me?"  
  
   
  
"Sure."  
  
   
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
"Is this where Master Yoda was referring too?" Anakin asked his instructor as he walked to the edge of a cliff looking down out to the dessert.  
  
   
  
"Yes. I believe so. See that little hut?" when Anakin nodded he continued. "We need to just observe it for 24 hours. Here," he said, handing him some binoculars. "If anybody comes or leaves, we need to take note of it and, hopefully, find this pure energy. We need to protect whoever has it, because if the dark side gets a hold of it, they'll use it against us. And the negative power might be worse. We must find out who these people are."  
  
   
  
"Yes, master." Anakin said as he watched the hut through the binoculars.  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed and still there was nothing.  
  
   
  
"Master," Anakin started. "Are you sure that there are people here?"  
  
   
  
"Yes. If Yoda thought it important enough to investigate, then we must investigate."  
  
   
  
"But-,"  
  
   
  
"Shh. There's someone coming out of the hut. It looks like a 12 year old girl."  
  
   
  
"Master, I sense-,"  
  
   
  
"I sense it too. It's the negative energy."  
  
   
  
"But how could such a young girl have so much negativity?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know. All we can do right now is observe though."  
  
   
  
"Yes, master. But what is she doing?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know. Wait a minute, she's holding something up in the air. It looks like some sort of stick or something, but it's decorated. She's saying something, but I can't make it out. We're too far away."  
  
   
  
"What the hell is that?" Anakin asked as she was engulfed in light.  
  
   
  
"I don't know." Obi-Wan said, concerned. Within a minutes though, the light had dissipated and the girl was now standing there wearing a different outfit. She was now wearing a white leotard with a red bow on the chest and a purple skirt with a red bow on the back. In the center of the bow on the front was a purple circle with a silver star inside it. On her forehead was a tiara that had some kind of rock in it, but they couldn't see it very well and in her hand was a large rod with a "G" shaped blade at the top.  
  
   
  
"This doesn't look good." Anakin said as she started swinging the glaive around.  
  
   
  
For another hour they observed. Observed her moves so if they had to fight her they would know what to expect, observed the hut to see if anybody was going to come in or out. Finally, the time came when a group of teenaged girls came. They were talking and laughing, though Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
   
  
"We need to get closer. I'm afraid we're missing something important. We need to be able to hear them." Obi said as he stood up, careful to not let them see him. Anakin followed his lead and they both headed away from the edge of the mountain. "R2, you stay here." The older man commanded the small machine.  
  
   
  
As if he acknowledged the order, the small thing made some funny beeping sounds.  
  
   
  
"No. You can't come with us. Why don't you try to repair some of the ship?" Obi-Wan said.  
  
   
  
It beeped some more.  
  
   
  
Both men turned and walked away, leaving a small machine to take care of their small ship.  
  
   
  
When they reached a lower cliff where they could hear what the girls were saying better, they put away the binoculars because they were close enough to see every move of each girl too.  
  
   
  
"Listen." Obi Wan commanded.  
  
   
  
'Hotaru, you should have come!' a blonde girl said. She had a red ribbon in her hair and was very excited. 'It was great!'  
  
   
  
'Yes. It was very educational.' A blue-haired girl stated.  
  
   
  
'Oh, there goes Ami again, thinking only about school. The whole time all she could talk about is how she couldn't believe that there were trees and flowers because the mountain is smack dab in the middle of the desert.' The blonde said again.  
  
   
  
'Well,' the girl, presumably Hotaru, said, 'it is kind of strange.'  
  
   
  
'Minna!' somebody called from inside the hut. 'It's Setsuna!'  
  
   
  
'Bring it up here.' A boyish-looking girl said. She had blonde hair too.  
  
   
  
'Okay.' And another blonde girl, with pig-tails, emerged from inside the hut.  
  
   
  
"It's the pure power." Anakin said.  
  
   
  
"Yes. Now let's keep listening."  
  
   
  
The new girl held her palm out to reveal a small object that looked like it had a small, blue person on it.  
  
   
  
'Hello, girls. I trust you found the hut with no trouble?'  
  
   
  
'Yeah. But you said it was a small shack, not a huge hut.' The first blonde said.  
  
   
  
'Well, it looked small from the outside, didn't it?'  
  
   
  
'Yeah.'  
  
   
  
'Anyway, I called to see how you were doing. Has anybody come by at all?'  
  
   
  
All eyes turned to Hotaru. 'No, Setsuna-mama. Nobody has come that I know of.'  
  
   
  
'Good. I want somebody outside at all times. I don't want anyone to get their hands on Usagi. Don't be fooled. If somebody comes claiming to be a friend, don't believe them for one second. They're just trying to get to the princess.'  
  
   
  
'Okay.' An aqua-haired girl said.  
  
   
  
'Now, I really must be going. I have to meet Rei at the Temple. We're going to ask the fire about my dream.'  
  
   
  
'Okay. C-ya!' the pig-tailed girl said as the transmission ended.  
  
   
  
'Dinner is ready.' The same girl said.  
  
   
  
Everybody but Hotaru froze.  
  
   
  
Finally Ami spoke up, trying to hide her fear. 'What did you make, Usagi?'  
  
   
  
'Pasta.' The girl said proudly.  
  
   
  
'Really? Sounds delicious. Did you make it by yourself?'  
  
   
  
'Mostly. Hotaru browned the meat and I did the rest. I even made the salad!'  
  
   
  
'Good for you. Now, let's go in and eat.'  
  
   
  
Nobody else spoke throughout the whole conversation out of shock. Hotaru just stayed quiet and let Usagi talk and get the credit.  
  
  
  
When everybody went inside Obi-Wan stood up. "We've got to go down there and see if we can possibly get more information."  
  
   
  
"Yes, sir." Anakin said also standing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, what'd ya think? Please review and let me know! ^_^ Flames are welcome. 


	3. Chapter Three

Note: Hello, and welcome to the new and improved Chapter 2 of Visions Of The Future. Please enjoy the story. (maybe this time it will be easier to read.)  
  
  
  
There are Japanese words in this, so if you don't know them, here's the translations:  
  
Moshi moshi = Hello when you pick up a phone.  
  
Kuso = *blushes* I'm not allowed to swear, but it's not me who says it... it means damn... don't tell my parents.  
  
Oyasumi = Goodnight  
  
Minna = Everyone  
  
Okay, now that you've finished that Japanese lesson, you can go and read the chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
Again, Setsuna was tossing and turning in her sleep and once again, she shot up in bed in a cold sweat. This had been happening still, even though the others had left.  
  
"Selenity-sama!" she screamed again. When she realized, yet again, that it was only a dream, she buried her face in her hands and cried. "Why can't I do anything to stop this?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
As if to answer her question, her phone rang. She wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure before answering it, although she knew who it was. "Moshi moshi." She said in an all but cheery tone.  
  
"You had it again too, didn't you." The caller said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
Setsuna nodded, though the other person couldn't see. "Yes. It just keeps getting worse and worse. I mean, the first time, I knew it was a vision, but every night it seems to become more and more real. I'm getting worried. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send Usagi away. Maybe we need her here to protect earth. From what I've learned about the vision, the enemy is very powerful. But I still haven't seen their face. Have you?"  
  
"No. I haven't. But I think it was a good idea to send Usagi away. If it's her they're after, then they'll have to find her first before they can kidnap her. But don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll all make it through this. Alive. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru. I needed to hear that." She said.  
  
Little did either of them know that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.  
  
  
  
"Ikuko, Shingo, go and get help!" Usagi's father, Kenji said as a reptile- like monster came towards them.  
  
"But dad-,"  
  
"GO! I'll be fine!" he yelled as he grabbed an umbrella from the closet and started swinging it at the 'thing' to try and scare it.  
  
"Come on, Shingo." His mother said as she started pulling her son out of the house.  
  
When they were gone the 'thing' was still coming closer. "Where is she?" it asked.  
  
"Who? I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"You're daughter, Selenity!"  
  
"I don't have a daughter named Selenity." He said, still swinging the umbrella.  
  
The 'thing' grabbed a picture of Usagi off the wall. "HER!" it said pointing to the picture.  
  
"That's Usagi. I don't know any Selenity."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"N-no. I assure you. I'm not lying."  
  
"But where is your daughter?"  
  
"I-I won't tell you."  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" it said as it sent a wave of energy at Kenji.  
  
The man screamed in pain and somehow managed to speak. "No! I wont! You'll kill her!"  
  
"I have no intention of killing her! My master wants to speak with her!"  
  
"Then tell your master that you couldn't find her and that he doesn't need her because she's just a 16 year old girl!"  
  
"You WILL tell me where she is!" it said as it sent more energy his way.  
  
"NO!" Kenji screamed as he was thrown into a nearby shelf. All the books on it fell on him and he lost hold of the umbrella.  
  
The 'thing' advanced toward him, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the pile of books. "Where is she?!" it screamed in his face.  
  
Kenji wrinkled his nose at the horrible breath. "She... left!" he said as he trembled.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She went with her friends. I think."  
  
"My patience is running thin, human! Tell me where she is or I'll rip your throat out!"  
  
  
  
Ikuko and Shingo ran down the street. They weren't sure what to do so they ran to Rei's Temple.  
  
"Rei!" Shingo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Rei! Help!"  
  
Rei ran outside. She had a broom in her hand and was apparently sweeping.  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
"There's something at our house! It's got my dad!" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. He's telling the truth." Ikuko said as she sat down at a nearby picnic table.  
  
"Okay, you guys stay here."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Never mind that. You guys go inside. Grandpa is just setting up the table for lunch. You can join him. Tell him I went out and that I wont be able to make it for lunch, but I'll be home for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Ikuko said as she and Shingo went inside. "But don't try anything stupid!"  
  
"I wont!" Rei said as she took her communicator out. When they were out of earshot she turned it on. "Setsuna! There's a Youma at Usagi's house! It's got Kenji-san!"  
  
"I'll be right there. You call Makoto and I'll call Mamoru and we'll all meet there."  
  
"Got it." Rei said as she ended the transmission and proceeded to call Makoto as she headed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Usagi! This is really good! Did you make the sauce ALL by yourself?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hotaru just told me what to do."  
  
"Yeah. This is delicious!" Michiru agreed.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." Haruka said. "Can I get the recipe for Michiru so she can make it? After all, whenever we have pasta, we have garlic bread!" she said as she grabbed the basket of garlic bread and took two more pieces.  
  
Usagi giggled. "You'll have to get it from Hotaru. She's the one who came up with the recipe."  
  
"Oh, really? Then she can make it at home!"  
  
"Hotaru, what's your secret?" Ami asked. "I'd like to make this for my mother sometime.  
  
"I'll give you guys all a copy of the recipe after dinner." Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"P-please." Kenji begged. "L-let me go. I don't know where she is. She just went off with her friends for a while. Honestly."  
  
"You're lying!" the monster said as it grabbed his neck and started choking him.  
  
"No." Kenji said as loud as he could while still trying to breathe.  
  
"Put him down!" came a voice from behind them.  
  
"What?" the Youma said turning around, but not putting Kenji down.  
  
"I said, put him down." Four silhouettes came into the room. It was the Sailor Senshi! Well, at least some of them.  
  
"Why should I?" it squeezed harder and Kenji's face turned blue.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen took out a rose and threw it at the Youma's hand. "Because she said to!"  
  
The Youma dropped Kenji on the ground to tend to its wound. Jupiter ran to Kenji's side while the others distracted the Youma. Carefully she picked him up and carried him to the back yard. When she got out there she set him down on the lawn and checked his pulse. "Kuso." She cursed. "It's too weak. We need to get him to the hospital." But she couldn't. Not until that Youma was gone. She stood up and headed back to the room that the others were in and saw that they were in a fierce battle with the monster. Having nothing better to do, she attacked it. "Oak Evolution!" she shouted hitting it from behind.  
  
"AHHHH!" it screamed as it turned around and attacked her. "You'll pay for that!" it said as it sent a bolt of lighting at the soldier of Jupiter. But she easily dodged it and sent another attack toward the Youma. Mars proceeded to attack and so did Pluto. Tuxedo Kamen stayed to the side to only give his assistance when needed because he had a limited amount of roses.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto shouted sending energy from her staff to the exact spot where the Youma was standing.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!" Mars shouted shooting fire from her finger in the same target as Pluto's attack.  
  
"OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter screamed and sent bolts of lightning at the Youma.  
  
The Youma screamed in pain as all three attacks hit him. "You haven't seen the last of me!" it screamed as it disappeared.  
  
"Did we destroy it?" Mars asked.  
  
"No." Pluto said. "I don't think so. I think it just disappeared before we could destroy it."  
  
"We'll have to worry about that later. We need to get Kenji-san to the hospital." "  
  
  
  
I apologize, Your Greatness." The Youma, the one the senshi had been fighting, said to a man sitting on a throne. "I didn't get any information. The Sailor Soldiers came. They overwhelmed me. I had to leave or else they would have killed me, Your Greatness."  
  
"Do not worry about the girl. I have already figured out where she is." The man said.  
  
"Really? How, Your Greatness?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"When do we leave to get her, Your Greatness?"  
  
The man shook his head. "You're not going to go."  
  
"I-I'm not, Your Greatness?"  
  
"No. It's too bad you didn't let them kill you. You would have died in honor. But sadly, you will die in shame."  
  
"Wha-. AHHHHHH!" it screamed in pain as the man made a fist with his hand and turned it around. "Please. Spare my life, Your Greatness!" it screamed as it held its chest and fell to its knees. AN: The man is grabbing at the Youma's heart. * shudders * Nasty.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because, I, your faithful servant, promise to serve you better, Your Greatness."  
  
"In what way?" he said turning his fist sharply in the other direction.  
  
"Ahhh! I'll get the girl for you. You said you know where she is. I'll get her. I just need more power, Your Greatness."  
  
"Very well. But this is your last chance. If you fail, you will wish the Sailor Soldiers had destroyed you." He un-clenched his fingers, and the Youma fell to it's knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Y-yes, Your Greatness." It said.  
  
"Here." The man said tossing a bottle to the Youma. "Drink this and you'll be twice as powerful as you were."  
  
"Thank you, Your Greatness." It said just before it swallowed all the contents of the bottle. 'Ooh. I can feel the power rushing through me.' It thought. "Now, Your Greatness, I will go and retrieve the girl for you."  
  
"Take another Youma with you. You're going to need him." He said as he tossed a small key to the Youma.  
  
"Thank you, Your Greatness. We'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
Haruka had volunteered to stand watch for the first four hours, so she was outside and everyone else was in the sitting room talking.  
  
After a couple hours of talking, Usagi yawned as she pulled herself up off of the couch.  
  
"Tired, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi." Everyone called back as she left.  
  
Michiru sighed. "Well, Hotaru, you really should be getting to bed too. It's very late."  
  
"Okay, Michiru-mama. Oyasumi, minna!" she called as she left the room and headed to the front door so she could say goodnight to Haruka. But when she got up the stairs, she sensed something. "Haruka-papa." She said as she made it to the top.  
  
"Hota-chan, what are you doing up here?" came the reply as a figure stood up from a chair that was placed by the house.  
  
"I came to say goodnight. But, Haruka-papa, something's wrong."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I sense another presence. Two, actually." Haruka quickly got her transformation stick out.  
  
"Go get the others. But not Usagi, she's got to stay in there."  
  
"Okay." Hotaru said as she ran back down the stairs.  
  
Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus and slowly and silently made her way all the way around the hut. In a few minutes everyone was up there but Usagi and they were all transformed too.  
  
"I can sense it now too." Venus said.  
  
Mercury took out her computer and started scanning the area. "I found them!" she shouted as she made her way to the direction they were coming from. "They're advancing on us quickly. See?" she said as she pointed to the general direction that they were coming from.  
  
"I see them!" Neptune said.  
  
"Let's let them get closer. That way we'll have a better aim and won't waste our energy." Mercury suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Uranus agreed.  
  
"They're 200 yards away. 170. 140." Mercury called, reading it off her computer. "Wait 'till they get to be 30 yards away. They're already 70! Everyone get ready. 50! 40! 30! Now!"  
  
"Love And Beauty, Shock!" Venus called as a chain whip came out of her hand and headed toward the intended target.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted as energy built up in the ground and was hurtled toward the two enemies.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune said as she sent a large amount of energy from her hands towards to enemy.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled out her attack and sent a wave of water towards the new enemies.  
  
"Silence Glaive, Surprise!" Saturn said, sending energy from the Silence Glaive towards the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the distance, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were sitting on a cliff, viewing the battle. They had never seen such power; they weren't sure how energy like that could come out of the girls' hands like that. Some of the girls had items that they used, like the one with the negative power. She was using her glaive and one of the attacks she used was some kind of force field that deflected anything thrown at her. They had also never seen such horrid looking creatures before. Just looking at them would make any untrained persons stomach do a back flip. Of course, any Jedi could handle it, and apparently these girls could too. They knew that they had to help, but they weren't sure who was the good guy and who was the enemy, although they had a pretty good guess. But they didn't know if the girl with the negative power was an enemy or a friend. All they knew was that they knew they had to protect the pure power. The girl with the pure power was inside. Maybe the people they were fighting were trying to rescue the pure girl, though it wasn't likely because they looked so evil.  
  
"I sense negative energy from those creatures. I believe they're enemies."  
  
"We should help the girls." Anakin said.  
  
"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied. "Master Yoda said to not interfere at all."  
  
"Then let's call Master Yoda and see what he says."  
  
Obi-Wan thought about this for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. "Okay. Let's go back to the ship and we'll call him from there."  
  
Anakin smiled as he got up. He loved it when Obi Wan liked his ideas.  
  
  
  
"They're so strong!" Neptune screamed over all the commotion. "I don't know if we can hold them off much longer!"  
  
"This is crazy! It's two against five! We should have destroyed them by now!" Uranus replied to Neptune.  
  
"Guys," Saturn called. "My power is almost gone! I wont be able to attack for much longer! I wont even be able to put my wall up! We need to get this over with and fast!"  
  
"I don't know if we can do it fast, but we'll try!" Venus said as she threw her chain whip at one of the Youma's.  
  
"Saturn, you stay by the door and don't let them get in. Only attack when necessary, got it?" Mercury told her.  
  
Saturn nodded and made her way to the door.  
  
  
  
"Sensed the new negative energy, I have. Fight, you may. But be cautious, you must." Yoda told the two Jedi.  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin said.  
  
"Weaker, the negative energy is. Hurt her, you must not. Speak to both of them, I must."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said. "Now, go, you must. And be careful, you must. May the Force be with you." Yoda said just before he ended the transmission.  
  
"Let's go." Anakin said as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Anakin turned around just in time to see Obi-Wan throw him a rifle.  
  
"Good idea." He said, and they both left, each carrying a rifle.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat in her room, sobbing into her pillow as she heard the screams of her comrades outside. "Why can't I fight?" she asked silently. "After all, it is me they're after."  
  
She didn't expect a response, but still, she kept asking the same questions.  
  
'Why can't I fight? Why do they have to suffer for me? Why?'  
  
"I wish Setsuna was here."  
  
  
  
"Saturn! Look out!" Venus screamed as a Youma finally made it to the young senshi.  
  
Saturn took her glaive and swung it at the Youma, creating a large scratch on its arm.  
  
"How dare you, you little twit!" it said as it picked her up by the neck.  
  
Now she was scared. She couldn't breathe and the others were too involved with the other Youma to notice this.  
  
Not a sound came from her small mouth. She couldn't even whisper. It was as if the Youma was squeezing her vocal chords so hard that they were no longer there. Tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
'I love you, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa.' She thought and just before she lost consciousness, she saw two more figures running towards the battle firing some kind of laser-gun at the Youma.  
  
  
  
Notes: So, was that a little easier to read? ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this out... I kinda lost my muse for it, but now it's back, and I hope it'll stay for awhile.  
  
I also, for some reason, couldn't get a hold of my beta reader, so if it seems not as good as the last chapters, it's because she hasn't looked at it. After I get it from her, though, I'll change this to the new and improved chapter. But for now, I'll post this since I've been getting demands for it. ^_^  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
Japanese Lesson:  
  
Nande kuso = What the hell  
  
Nani = What  
  
  
  
"Mamoru," Setsuna said as she sipped some coffee while sitting on the two- person swing on Mamoru's balcony. He and Usagi used to spend hours swinging on it, while snuggled together. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. It's been a week since they've left and I haven't been able to contact them in any way since they first got there."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. It's only been a week. And that's here. Didn't you tell me that the time is different in the dimension."  
  
"Kind of. For every week or so that goes by here, only a day has gone by there."  
  
"Then it's only been about one day there. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably having more fun there than we are here."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the-" Venus said, as she saw two men running toward the battle firing some kind of laser.  
  
"I think they're for us! They're firing at the Youma. Just keep fighting. We'll find out later." Neptune said. "Deep Submerge!" The attack hit the Youma right in the stomach.  
  
Suddenly, all at the same time, all the senshi that could, sent their attacks in the same direction, the Youma's direction, as well as the two men who fired at the Youma.  
  
In a few moments, the Youma crumpled to the ground, but did not give up. It stood up again, and ran towards the two men, who were standing only a few feet a way now. He lunged his whole body at the younger one, but before it reached him, the senshi saw a blue light go through the Youma's right side and out his left, the Youma now falling to the ground in two pieces, and a few seconds later, crumbling into dust.  
  
The younger man stood there, with some sort of light-type sword in his hand, and in a few seconds, the light disappeared.  
  
The senshi just stood there, in shock at what the man had just done. How could someone be sliced in half from light?  
  
Ami was the first to come out of the stupor. She immediately took out her visor and began scanning the area.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Haruka asked.  
  
"The other Youma. It's not here, and there's no evidence that it was destroyed.  
  
Suddenly, a scream came from the hut.  
  
Everyone, including the two men, ran toward the entrance. Haruka stopped when she reached it, since that was where Hotaru was.  
  
"Hota-chan." she said, falling to her knees. Everyone else stopped, and the older man whispered something to the younger man.  
  
The younger man knelt down next to Hotaru and felt that she had a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive." he said, " but not for long."  
  
Haruka's face turned beet red from anger. She got up and ran downstairs where the Youma was.  
  
She found the lizard-like thing in Usagi's room, Usagi no longer in her human form, but in her Sailor Moon form, trying to gold the thing off with her scepter, but failing. It just kept coming toward her, and she didn't know what to do. She was running out of energy.  
  
Haruka took out her sword and shoved it into the Youma's back, resulting in an obnoxious scream.  
  
The Youma turned around, ready give it's attacker the biggest blow it had ever given, when it was greeted with three more attacks, from Venus, Neptune, and Uranus, and the man had his light thingy out also, but didn't use it.  
  
The Youma suddenly froze and disappeared.  
  
Venus and the man went to Sailor Moon's side, and she suddenly collapsed, scepter still in hand.  
  
Neptune put a hand on Uranus' shoulder, to try and calm her, but it did nothing. Her face was still red with anger and she was breathing heavily.  
  
"Haruka, I think you should sit down." she said, taking her lovers arm and trying to pull Haruka away.  
  
She didn't budge. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where the Youma had once stood.  
  
"Haruka, come on. It's dead. You killed it."  
  
"No. It's not dead. It's still alive and if I ever see it's pathetic face ever again, I swear I'll rip it apart." she said, turned around and stormed out.  
  
  
  
In the meantime, the younger man and Mercury stayed upstairs with Hotaru.  
  
"She's lost a lot of oxygen." Mercury stated after reading what her visor told her. "Her neck is broken too. I don't know if I can repair it with what little I have."  
  
"I have an idea." the man said, as he ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
Anakin searched each room until he got to the last one where the other Obi Wan was. In there, the man was putting a new girl on a bed with the help of girl with long blond hair done in a half ponytail. Anakin could tell that this new girl was the one with the pure power.  
  
"Master, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, Anakin." the older man replied as he left the room. They stood out side the bedroom. between Usagi and Haruka's rooms.  
  
"Master, we need to get that girl to the ship." he said, pointing out the door to show that he meant Hotaru.  
  
"We will do no such thing." the older man said. "Our orders were specific. We may help them fight, but we may not expose them to our technology until Master Yoda tells us."  
  
"But Master Yoda wanted to see her alive. If we don't get her to the ship soon, she's going to die."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Over here." Anakin said, leading Obi Wan up the stairs.  
  
When they got outside, they saw Sailor Mercury knelt down beside Sailor Saturn. performing CPR.  
  
"What happened?" Anakin asked, kneeling on the opposite side.  
  
"She stopped breathing. I'm trying to revive her."  
  
"Can the air get through? Her neck is broken."  
  
"I don't know. So far this has done nothing." She stopped and felt for a pulse, but there was none. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. Cooley, she said, "Can you go to the kitchen and get me a small knife, some rubbing alcohol and a straw? I have an idea."  
  
Anakin looked at Obi Wan to see him nod, and he quickly went back down the stairs to get the items requested.  
  
Mercury continued the CPR.  
  
"May I try something?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Sure." she said. "Anything that could help her is welcome." and she pulled away.  
  
Obi Wan put the fingers of his right hand on Saturn's chest, just under her neck, and closed his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Saturn began gasping for air, and then stopped. Mercury checked for a pulse, and found that she did have one now, although it was still weak.  
  
Obi Wan stayed in the position until Anakin came out, straw and knife in hand.  
  
Mercury took the rubbing alcohol first and poured a little on the base of the child's neck. She then put the bottle down and took the knife, making a small incision on the spot where the alcohol was, and then, she carefully put the straw in, hoping that she had done it right.  
  
"Okay, I think it worked." she said, as she felt for a pulse.  
  
"Is it getting better?" Anakin asked.  
  
A tear ran down the soldier of water's face as she smiled and nodded. "Her pulse is rising. I think she'll be fine as soon as we get her neck fixed up. I'm going to go inside and see if there's anything I can use to set the bones."  
  
"Alright." Obi Wan said as he sat all the way down on the ground.  
  
As soon as Mercury was out of sight, he spoke to Anakin.  
  
"I want you to go to the ship and contact Master Yoda and inform him of what has happened. We still don't know any names, but I'll find the out soon. Just tell him that we know which ones are emitting the pure and negative powers, and that we don't think that the federation has gotten to them yet."  
  
"Alright." Anakin said, and walked off toward the mountain.  
  
Obi Wan sighed and felt the girls' pulse again, just to make sure. He didn't want to lose this power. If they had her as a soldier, they could put a big dent in the federation.  
  
"Who are you?" came a voice.  
  
Obi Wan stood up and looked around, but there was no one.  
  
"I said, who are you?" a silhouette appeared from the other side of the hut.  
  
"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Who are you?" he asked, making his way to the other side of the hut.  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"First tell me who you are."  
  
The silhouette grew larger and a figure began to appear. It appeared to be a man, but if you looked closely, you could tell it was a girl. She was wearing a blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was cut close to his head and his hands were in his pockets.  
  
"My name is Haruka Ten'ou, now answer my question. What do you want with her?" Haruka looked Obi Wan in the eyes, her own eyes filled with anger.  
  
Obi Wan recognized her from earlier, the girl who stabbed the Youma. "I don't intend to hurt her, if that's what you're worried about." he said.  
  
"That's not a full answer. What are you going to do with her?" the woman said, coming closer to Obi Wan, the hate in her eyes becoming more apparent.  
  
"There is someone I know who just wants to speak to her. And the other girl, the one downstairs." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"That's this, Yoda, person, right?"  
  
"Yes. We just want to find out who's side they're on."  
  
"And if they're not on your side? Then what will he do?" Haruka said, leaning against the hut.  
  
"That's not for me to say."  
  
"I wont let you take Hotaru or Usagi anywhere." Haruka said with venom. "Where did that other man go?"  
  
"He went to contact Master Yoda and ask him what to do. You see, we were just supposed to observe you and see if the Federation had already gotten to those two girls. I don't know if you realize how powerful they are, but if their power gets into the wrong hands, I don't know how bad things will get."  
  
"They're not going to fight for anyone." she said. "They're not leaving this planet until it's time to go home."  
  
"You don't live here?"  
  
"No. We just got here today, and I hope to be leaving really soon."  
  
"Where are you from, then? And how did you get here?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. In fact, if I were you, I would be more concerned about your own well being, because if you touch either Hotaru or Usagi against their will, unless you're trying to help them, I wont hesitate to kill you." With that said, Haruka went downstairs.  
  
  
  
Notes: I know that it's not a long as the other chapters, but it was still good, wasn't it? Review and let me know. ^_^ Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five

Notes: Wow... I haven't updated this in a long time. I am SOOOO sorry! I hope that some of the original readers of this story haven't forgotten about it. They probably have. sob It's all my fault! sob

Anyhoo... on with the story. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'll try to do better later.

I'm afraid that I have lost all contact with my beta-reader, CSMSProtector. True, we haven't really talked to each other since my last post and she probably changed her e-mail address, but I tried the one in her profile and it doesn't work. So, I apologize if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar.

Dedication: To my bestest friend, Diana, who has reunited me with Star Wars.... It's been awhile since I've seen it and she reintroduced it to me. Now I am here, writing this dedication to her.

Sailor Mercury came upstairs with a bowl of water and a cloth, and some wooden spoons. The older man had gone downstairs and Haruka was sitting beside Hotaru.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Mercury asked as she set the bowl and cloth down.

"Sure. Anything." Haruka said, looking up at her friend. Haruka wasn't the type to show emotion very much, but at that moment, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Can you help me break these spoons in half?" The Soldier of Water asked, handing a couple spoons to Haruka.

"Of course." The woman said, taking the spoons.

After the spoons had been broken, Sailor Mercury used them to stabilize the young girl's neck. They could now take her downstairs to her bed without worrying about paralyzing her. Haruka gently picked her up while Mercury held her head and the carefully walked downstairs.

After Hotaru was in bed Mercury changed back into her normal for and went back and forth from Usagi to Hotaru. Usagi didn't need as much attention because she didn't have very much injury, just a severe lack of energy. Most of Ami's time was spent with Hotaru. She hoped that Setsuna would contact them soon and take Hotaru back home where she could get real medical attention.

About an hour after they got Hotaru to bed, Anakin came back and spoke with Obi Wan. Moments later they approached Ami who was, at the moment, with Usagi. It was late at night and she told they others that they could go to bed. However, Minako was the only one who went to sleep. Haruka and Michiru were sitting in Hotaru's room with her.

Obi Wan stepped up to Ami and put his hand on her shoulder. "How are they doing?"

Ami looked up. "Oh, hello. Usagi is doing alright. She just needs some more sleep." she said. "Hotaru," she hesitated, "If we don't get her home and to a doctor soon, she could die." Ami's eyes began to fill with tears, but she held them back. She had to be strong, for Haruka and Michiru's sakes, she couldn't let them see how bad the situation really was. She was going to hold out for Setsuna.

"I think we may be able to help." Obi Wan said, as he knelt down next to the bed.

"How?"

"We have a ship that can take her to a hospital." he said.

"Really? How long will it take to get there?" Her eyes lit up.

"It would take a couple days to get there, but we can have our best doctors waiting for her."

The excitement was gone. Ami just realized that they couldn't leave this area. Setsuna said that they had to stay there, where it was safe. If this place was the safe place, where the Youma could come, then outside this place must be more dangerous. "I'll have to talk to the others about it." she said and stood up. "Thank you."

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!" A man screamed as he stood up from his throne. A was crumpled up on the floor, shaking.

"I-I apologize, Y-Your G-Greatness. P-P-Please f-forgive me."

"Forgive you? Why should I? I have no place for such fools as yourself!" he yelled. He snapped his fingers and two more Youma came into the room. They both took the arms of the one on the floor and lifted him up. "Feed him to the Toush'ka."

"NOOO, YOUR GREATNESS! PLEASE!" The Youma screamed as he was dragged off.

The man sighed as he sat down. "I guess I just have to do this myself." he said.

"If she goes, I'm going with her." Haruka said after Ami explained the offer the following morning. She hadn't left Hotaru's side all night. Michiru had slept on a blanket on the floor, but Haruka didn't sleep at all.

"We need to talk to Setsuna first, before we make a decision. I'm sure, if she lets her go you'll be able to go with her. It's not like we'd send her to go by herself. But remember, we need as much strength here to protect Usagi as we can get." Ami said.

"How do we know that these men can be trusted?" Michiru asked. "What if they're trying to gain our trust so that they can take Usagi?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to talk to Setsuna before we make any decisions. I just hope she calls before it's too late."

Setsuna Mei'ou sat on her couch in her living room at 2:00, with dark circles under her eyes. She was unable to sleep, worried about the girls, particularly Usagi. She was unable to communicate with them and the dreams continued to become more vivid. She was now able to make out a little bit of the figure that was going to kill Usagi. It was small, petite, female, with dark hair. That's all she could see. She had gone to the Temple many times in the last two weeks and sought guidance from the fire, but it was no help.

Mamoru walked in with a tray that contained two beige mugs with steam pouring out of them. He set the tray down on the table and Setsuna could see that it was hot chocolate. He handed one mug to her and took the other for himself and sat down.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Mamoru. This dream seems to be haunting me and it seems that no matter what I do it wont go away."

"Don't worry, Setsuna. Everything will work out in it's own time." he said and put his arm around her. He could tell that she was really upset.

"Do you remember that dream that I was having awhile back, when Chibi-Usa first came?" Setsuna nodded. "I did everything that I could to avoid Usagi, for fear of putting her life in danger, and yet the dream continued to come, every single night." Setsuna rested her hear on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I did everything that I could to protect her and the dream still came... maybe that's what is happening here?"

"Maybe you're right, Mamoru. Maybe I should stop stressing over this and just let things play out as they will. I just wish I could contact them, see how things are going. Tell Usagi about what happened to her father..." Setsuna trailed. She didn't want to tell Usagi that her father died, but she needed to know.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to contact them soon."

Ami Mizuno check Usagi's pulse, a little worried that she hadn't woken up yet. It was normal.

"Maybe she just needs more sleep?" Minako asked, holding the princess' hand.

"That must be it. You know Usagi, always sleeping too late." Ami smiled.

Haruka suddenly ran in. "Ami! Come quick! Something's wrong with Hotaru!"

Ami jumped up and ran to the other room. Minako joined her.

Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker sat outside in the sand. After all the girls met together, Haruka had told them that they weren't allowed to come into the house unless Ami asked them to. She was well aware of when Obi Wan had done for Hotaru, but still didn't trust them.

They didn't talk. Their eyes were closed and they contemplated their own thoughts.

All of a sudden, Obi Wan opened his eyes. "The negative life force is diminishing. Something has happened to Hotaru."

The both stood up and ran downstairs where they saw Ami and Minako hurrying into Hotaru's bedroom. They followed.

Ami quickly checked for a pulse in Hotaru's neck and couldn't feel anything. She check the groin pulse and it was week. She got on her knees and began chest compressions.

"Come on, Hotaru. You can get through this." she said just before she breathed into the child's mouth. She went back to the compressions.

Obi Wan turned to Anakin. "Go and bring the ship down here." The young man nodded and left. Obi Wan came up behind Ami and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me help." he said and looked up at Haruka who was holding a sobbing Michiru. The blonde woman nodded as did Ami, who stood up.

He knelt down next to the bed, and, much like the previous time, he placed his fingers on her chest, just below her neck. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing all his energy on this one task. It was all or nothing.

Ami had hoped that he would at least bring her back to the same state she was in when they brought her down, but it was taking longer than she thought. Was her condition worse than she thought?

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound came from outside and a strange booming sound. Haruka, Michiru, and Minako immediately became aware of it and took out their pens. They went to the hallway and transformed. Ami stayed with Obi Wan who didn't notice anything around him because he was so focused.

Anakin was just hopping out of the small ship when he saw the three girls come running out of the house. They were all transformed and Sailor Uranus was charging at him with her sword.

"Hey! Stop! It's me, Anakin!" he screamed as he evaded the swings of the pissed off woman. Clearly she was angry and wouldn't stop until someone died, so he took out his light saber and defended himself but blocking each blow. The other two women were calling to Uranus to stop but she didn't seem to hear them and kept going.

He put his light saber in his left hand and with his right hand he waved it near her face. "You will stop attacking me!"

Uranus froze and dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Anakin got on his knees as well and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're upset, but we're here to help."

Uranus didn't say anything. Neptune and Venus came over and helped Uranus up and down to her room. She hadn't slept in over 48 hours and finally gave into the unconsciousness that had been beckoning her.

As the two girls were taking Uranus to her room, Anakin went to Obi Wan. He touched his teacher's shoulder and telepathically spoke to him, telling him that the ship was there.

Obi Wan broke his concentration and looked up at Ami. "Her only chance of survival is to get her onto my ship and to a hospital." He told her.

"But you said that that could take a couple of days." she said.

"No, there's a ship that will meet us in 6 hours if we leave now." Anakin said. He had taken the liberty of contacting Yoda, who had a ship sent out to meet them.

"That's still too long." Ami said. "We don't have that much time."

"It's her only chance." Obi Wan said. He still had his hand on the small girl's chest, but wasn't focusing as much. "If we wait here it will take them 12 hours to get to us."

"I need to talk to the others first." Ami said as she stood up.

"Hurry. She doesn't have much time."

Notes: Soo.... How was it? Horrible? Wonderful? Tell me! Tell me! I really want to know!


	6. Chapter Six

Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Life just got wicked busy. But here is more.Also, for some reason, I can't put breaks between the scenes, so you'll just have to figure it out when it comes to a break. Sorry. :(

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these for this story since chapter 2, so I thought I'd put one in. I don't own Star Wars or Sailor Moon, though I wish I did. Unfortunately, I don't and I must live with that. :(

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

Michiru looked at Ami, unsure of how to answer the question she had just received.

"We really should wait for Setsuna." She said. She knew this could be Hotaru's only chance, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk encountering another enemy.

"The way I see it," Minako said, "We need to do it. If we don't accept this offer Hotaru will very likely die. If we do, she lives and we can bring here back here as soon as she recovers. It should only take a few days because of her healing ability, but, as you all know, she must be conscious to use it."

"I agree with Minako." Ami said. Haruka was still sleeping and therefore could not participate in this discussion. They didn't wake her because they knew she would never go back to sleep. "I wish Setsuna were here."

"I think we should do it." Michiru. "Minako, you go with them, Ami, Haruka and I will stay with Usagi and protect her if she needs it, you just make sure they don't try anything fishy."

"Alright." Minako said.

Michiru sighed, "Haruka won't be happy about this, but it was our only option."

The girls all nodded and Ami went to Obi Wan Kenobi to inform him of their decision.

Hotaru was gently carried onto the small ship that was to transfer her to a larger ship with a medical facility. The Jedi master was very careful as he set her down on a bench in the cockpit (Very small ship). He planned on staying with the rest of the girls to help provide protection and demonstrate that his intentions were pure. He also had many questions for this small group and was hoping to be around when this Setsuna person contacted them. His instructions to his Padawan were simple. Fly fast but carefully.

As the shuttle took off, carrying its three passengers, Michiru said a small prayer for her adopted daughter. She was terrified of what may happen to her, but she knew that Minako would be able to protect her if the need arose. When the craft was out of site everyone went back into the house and Michiru made her way to the kitchen to make lunch.

Minako sat by the bench that Hotaru was lying on and held her friend's hand. She knew that Hotaru needed help and wished that she could do something, but she was helpless. She hated seeing her friends so vulnerable.

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat and maneuvered the ship brilliantly. Minako was not expecting there to be any space travel where they were going, and she also did not expect that she would be crammed into a small shuttle with an incredibly cute guy. Trying to get her mind off of everything she couldn't do for Hotaru, she decided to try and make small talk with the Jedi.

"So," she started, unsure of what to say to 'break the ice', "Where are you from?"

Anakin looked at the girl and then forward again. "I am from a planet called Tatooine." He told her, not too happy that she brought it up. Just the thought of his home planet brought memories of his mother that he wished to suppress.

"I see." She said. "I'm from a planet called Earth." She told him, and then corrected herself. "Well, actually, technically I'm from Venus, but the body I have right now is from Earth. The Kingdom on Venus no longer exists."

"Really?" he asked, curiously. "What happened to it?"

"A long time ago there was a great battle in our system. Nine of the ten Kingdoms were destroyed. Earth is the only one that remained intact, and only because the woman who destroyed the other Kingdoms was in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. However, he loved another, which is one of the reasons the war was started. One thing led to another and I, and the other senshi who were protecting our princess were killed, as well as the princess and Endymion. The queen used her remaining power to reincarnate us in the future and we defeated our enemy."

"Oh," the young man said, saddened by the tragic story. "What do you do now that your enemy is defeated?"

"Oh, we fight new enemies. They pop up here and there, all with the same goal of taking over the universe. It seems, though, that every time a new enemy arises we just get stronger, although this time seems more hopeless." Minako lowered her eyes, a worried expression coming over her face. She didn't want to say anything in front of the other senshi, but she feared the worst.

"Why is this time different? What is the enemy after?" Anakin asked concerned.

Minako hesitated. "They're after Usagi." She said, but corrected herself. "Actually, all we know is that they want to kill Usagi, and they will succeed unless Setsuna tells us otherwise. That's why we came here, to hide the Prin-" Minako stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"No, no, don't worry about it. Did you refer to Usagi as the Princess?" Anakin asked.

"I really shouldn't be talking about this. The problem though, is that they have apparently found out hideout and I am sure they have more Youma that they can send. I'm worried that with Hotaru and I not being there our defenses are too vulnerable."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Obi Wan will take care of them." Anakin reassured the Soldier of Love.

Minako sighed and looked at Hotaru, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the battered body of her friend.

"They are obviously stronger than we first believed." The powerful man on the throne said to another man who was with him. "I sent my two strongest Youma and they were defeated. I will go myself, but not to the Princess."

"Sir?" the man asked perplexed.

"There is someone else I must speak with. She will be able to approach the Princess without raising any alarms." The man said and disappeared.

"Mamoru!" Setsuna exclaimed over the telephone. "I've found a way to make contact. Hurry to my apartment." The excited woman didn't give the man a chance to respond, but hung up the phone. She sat down on her couch and looked at two cats who were sitting on her coffee table.

"I do hope Usagi and the others are alright." The black cat said.

"Don't worry about it. They can handle themselves." The white cat said.

"How are we going to tell Usagi about…" Setsuna trailed off. She was not looking forward to that part of their communication, but she knew she couldn't hide the truth from her Princess.

A few minutes later the remaining senshi and Mamoru entered the small apartment. Makoto and Rei sat on the couch with the cats while Setsuna and Mamoru sat on the smaller sofa together.

"I've managed to set up a way to communicate with the girls and they will be able to see all of us. I'll save the news for Usagi for the end." She said and initiated the call.

Michiru, Haruka, Ami and Obi Wan Kenobi sat around a table and ate the meal that Michiru had prepared. Haruka woke up shortly after Hotaru and Minako left and was infuriated. Luckily she didn't break anything and just remained silent through the meal, the whole time Michiru was trying to defend their decision.

Suddenly, Ami's watch began to beep loudly. Obi Wan was startled and jumped up, pulling out his lightsaber in the process. When he saw that there was nothing to worry about, he saw down again.

"It's Setsuna." Ami said and took her watch off, setting it in the center of the table and pressing a button so everyone could see the 3D image that appeared on the face. The Soldier of Pluto accompanied by the Soldiers of Earth, Jupiter and Mars, as well as the two Moon Cats, sat in a circle. Setsuna began to speak.

"I am glad to see you all," she said to the senshi and noticed the man sitting with them. "Who is this with you?"

"Setsuna, this is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He and his apprentice found us here and helped us out." Ami explained. Setsuna didn't seem too sure about him, but continued.

"I would like to hold a meeting, so, Master Obi wan, if you wouldn't mind leaving the room, and Michiru, if you would get Hotaru, Usagi, and Minako I would greatly appreciate it."

Haruka, who had been glaring at the Jedi the whole time finally spoke up. "Usagi is unconscious in her bed and Hotaru and Minako are not here." She told the older woman, anger apparent in her voice. Setsuna was surprised by this statement.

"Well, you can wake Usagi up, can't you? And where is Hotaru?"

Ami leaned forward. "Setsuna, a lot has happened in the 30 hours that we have been here."

Obi Wan remained seated throughout the whole story of the attack and everything afterwards and when Ami finished Setsuna sighed.

"It is worse than I had expected." She said. She now had a little more trust for the Jedi, but was still cautious of him. She was glad that Minako went with the apprentice and Hotaru.

"Are you still having the visions?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna nodded. "They are becoming more and more vivid every night. I've determined that our assassin is female, and appears human, though that doesn't mean she is either. For all we know, she could be a shape-shifting Youma." Setsuna's eyes moved to the Jedi but she didn't share her suspicions.

"I'm going to send Makoto and Rei to assist you while Hotaru and Minako are away." The Guardian of Time concluded. "I'll try to contact Minako when we are finished here. But there is something else I must tell you." Setsuna's voice became somber.

"What is it?" Michiru asked sensing Setsuna's emotions.

"Because of the time difference between here and where you are, this happened last week, but-" Setsuna's voice cracked. Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened, Pluto." Haruka demanded, know that something bad had happened.

"Last week a Youma came looking for Usagi. It went to her house and…" Setsuna choked back her tears, "Tsukino Kenji refused to tell the Youma where she was. He died, protecting his daughter." There was a silence. No one knew what to say. "The funeral was last Tuesday. Usagi's family has been trying to contact her where they believe she is, but they are getting worried because they can't, especially since they knew the Youma was looking for her."

Both Michiru and Ami had tears in their eyes and Haruka slammed her fist on the table. She got up and stormed out of the room, cursing and punching any walls and doors that got in her way.

Notes: So, what did you think? Sorry that chapter wasn't as long as the last one, I just wanted to post it and thought that this was a good place to end it. Please review!


End file.
